I Love You I Know
by randifrnZ
Summary: Nico di Angelo is in love with his boyfriend, he's just not ready to tell him yet, which is unfortunate since in the heat of the moment he said it anyway. Will's response isn't what he was expecting. Can they work through this major miscommunication? A Sweet-Fluffy-Angst-Smut Solangelo fic. A Headcanon for my OTP I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I Love You. I Know.

There was a lot of angst when they first became a couple, even though (or maybe because) they became really, really good friends first.

After a few years of secret feelings and intense longing, they began a slow and tender physical relationship, full of stolen kisses and heavy petting.

It was Nico's whole world for a little while, having never dreamed he would be able to have this with anyone, despite the recent years of all his friends telling him they loved him no matter what and that his sexuality changed absolutely nothing because that's just one facet of his whole being and doesn't affect who he was as a person.

Dealing with these feeling brought up a lot of insecurities that Will did not feel at all in himself.

Nico couldn't help but feel that their friendship and their new physical relationship were unrelated to romantic feelings, while Will believed that the new physical aspect of their relationship was a confirmation of a romantic relationship.

This miscommunication comes to a head when they were making out, and it got really intense, and Nico accidentally blurted out "I love you."

And, Will responded, "I know." Because, really, he does. And, he was stupid and did not understand romance. Or, that, since he loved Nico back, he's supposed to say it back and not give a retort because he thought it was so obvious.

Because, Will loved Nico so much, and even though in that moment most of that love was from platonic friendship mixed with intense attraction, he felt it in his bones that Nico was the one. He felt that this love will only grow and turn into devotion and unwavering loyalty, and they will grow old together and have tons of babies together and always be each other's _person_. He just knows all this and thinks Nico does, too, so, when Nico said _I love you,_ Will was caught off guard because he was sixteen and did not yet realize the importance of always telling the person whom you know you love that you do in fact love them. He did not think it needed to be said because both parties knew it.

_I know_ was part snark, part _I love you more than words can express so let me show you in every way I can for the rest of our lives until you finally get how impossibly in love with you I am_.  
Unfortunately, at this point in the infancy of their relationship, they were on completely different pages. So when Nico said _I love you_ as Will kisses down his neck and breathes hot air down his shoulder and has one hand buried in his hair pulling with the perfect pressure and the other on the small of Nico's back pressing their two heavily aroused middles together, while Nico has his arms wrapped behind Will's back, clinging to his shoulders, and in his mind just because they're touching each other sexually doesn't mean they have romantic feelings and Nico feels those romantic feelings with every cell in his being and all those cells are screaming _I LOVE YOU, WILL SOLACE_ and he just couldn't hold in all that affection anymore so the words just slipped out as Will grazed his lips against a particularly pleasurable spot on his neck, Will saying _I know_ was the absolute worst thing Nico could imagine hearing.

It was worse than Will stopping and telling Nico he did not feel the same way. It was worse than Will laughing and saying the last two years of friendship and the recent intimacy was all a joke.

Because to Nico, _I know_ meant Will didn't care how Nico felt. _I know_ was _I don't feel the same way,_ _I don't care_, and _I'm using you because you made this too easy and you're so desperate_ all rolled into one. _I know_ was a sucker punch in the gut and a slap to the face in one. 

Nico froze at the words, releasing Will from his grip then slowly extricating a very confused and a very horny Will Solace from his body. 

"What?" Will squeaked instinctively. "What happened, Nico? Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Will's worried expression only made Nico angry, the emotion finally filling the vacuum of emotions created the moment Nico heard those words. So he went with it, regardless if the anger was at himself. Regardless if the anger came from thoughts he made up and feelings he imagined. 

Will saw the sudden shift from blank overload to raging anger and stepped away from Nico afraid and confused. Nico stood flat against the wall, arms at his sides, and staring into Will's eyes.  
Nico wanted to storm out. He wanted to say cutting words at the boy who said _I know _when he had told him he loved him. They boy who didn't care about Nico's feelings and didn't care to even hide that. But he couldn't. He wanted the rage coursing through him to give him the energy to say and do all the hurtful things he wanted, but he really did love this boy. The boy who was so bent on taking whatever he could from Nico. He felt so stupid and so embarrassed, and shame washed over him next, clearing away his anger and pushing tears to the edges of his eyes threatening to grow and drop like anvils. 

Will panicked at the sight of Nico's eyes watering. He stepped close to Nico saying, "Dude, what's wrong? I'm so sorry." He reached his hands up to Nico's face to cup it in his hands, but Nico swatted them away. Hurt, Will visibly deflated. Quietly, he asked, "What did I do?"  
Nico's eyes narrowed, but he didn't respond. 

Will open and closed his mouth a few times trying to think of what to say to fix this. He had no idea what went wrong. He couldn't conceive of the idea that what he had said to Nico had hurt him, because to him it was a declaration of absolute love. So looking back, nothing should have made him react this way. The way he had been touching Nico wasn't any different than other times he had touched him. The time and location were not anything new. So what could be the issue? 

"Please, tell me, Nico. I don't know what I did. I'm so sorry. Please, tell me. I don't know what to do, man. I..." He heaves a small sigh. "You're the first person I've ever kissed. So I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm just going off what we've done bef-" 

Nico interrupts with two words that completely throw Will for a loop. "'I know.'" 

"Uh, well, yeah, I know you know, but I just me-" 

"No," he said firmly. This time with more emphasis, "_'I know_.'" 

Will racked his brain for what Nico might have known. Coming up empty, he said, "What are you talking about? What do you know? I didn't do anything, did I? I'm really sorry. Just tell me what I did, and I'll-" Will stopped when Nico closed his eyes to hold back the tears that Will just couldn't understand. 

Nico never really held back his tears from Will. That was something that brought them so close in their friendship. Will was one of the only people Nico could cry in front of and vise versa. Will would usually hold Nico and maybe cry a little with him in sympathy or in his own sadness. Will wanted to do that now. He wanted to wrap his arms around Nico and tell him how special he was and how lucky he was to have him as a friend, but he couldn't, because Nico was bristled like a scared cat and would not let Will get close. 

Nico took a deep breathe in through his nose and pushed it out hard. He opened his eyes and stared into Will's. Will saw the betrayal and it knocked the wind out of him. What had he done? He had never hurt Nico this bad before. It was nothing like when his ribbing had gone too far or when he tripped Nico that one time on purpose and busted up his knee. This was completely different.

"You said you know." Nico whispered. 

Will's brows furrowed, remembering saying that but not connecting it with Nico's reaction. In his mind, Nico was just as on board with their new relationship as he was. _I know_ would not have this effect. "Yes," he starts off slowly. "You said you love me, and I said that I know, because I do. You didn't need to say it for me to know," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Nico remained stagnant, but his tears lost their glisten and did not seem to be as close to falling as they were before. Hurt seemed to shift to confusion. Will took this as a good sign. 

"Just like I don't need to say it for you to know." He waved his hand between them dismissively. "I love you, man. I-" Suddenly, it hit him. The wave of joy in his body washed over him with immense pleasure. A smile bloomed and then nearly exploded on his face as he realized how good it felt to say it. "I love you, Nico di Angelo." He let out a loud, barking laugh. He grabbed Nico's face between his own hands, and this time Nico did not swat him away. Nico's eyes seemed to glisten again, but his watery smile tells Will they're not bad tears. Will smashed their foreheads together and stared into Nico's eyes. He whispered over and over again, "I love you. I love you. I love you, Nico di Angelo," feeling lighter each time he said it. 

Nico nuzzled his nose against Will's and smiled so wide his face hurt, but he could not wipe it off his face. He mirrored Will's hands and wrapped them around the base of Will's head, enjoying the warmth and intimacy. Nico soon joined in on the chorus of 'I love you's, relishing in the feel of each word, the feel of Will's nose, and warmth of his breath across his face with every 'I love you' from Will. 

Their words quiet after a while and they just stand there in their sweet, intimate embrace in silence, staring into each other's eyes and still nuzzling their noses. 

Will released his hold on Nico and wrapped his arms around Nico's shoulders and Nico did the same. They held each other for a few moments then released. Will held Nico's shoulders in his hands, squeezing for emphasis. Nico dropped his arms and looked up at Will, waiting in the poignant silence. 

"What happened back there, man?" Will waited for a response, but Nico didn't make a move to answer. "I mean it. Everything was joining great until suddenly it wasn't. The face you gave me was an instant mood killer." He tried to joke, saying "I went from completely hard to completely soft instantly. I didn't think my body could do that. And I REALLY don't think it's good for my guy, ya know?" 

Nico cracked a smile despite himself. He sighed and said, "Well, you saying 'I know' after I said 'I love you' did the exact same thing to me, so, I guess, we're even." 

Coming to completely regret ever saying those words and committing himself to never saying them again when in the heat of the moment, Will jumps on that. "So you didn't like me saying that," he was not dense, but he just could not wrap his head around this. He was so committed to Nico. Why would something like that set him off? 

Nico snorted, "Well, that's an understatement." 

"Then state it better for me. What did I do wrong? So I don't do it again. Pardon my French, but I felt like shit when you pushed me away and gave me that look and then wouldn't let me touch you. I thought I did something wrong and that I wouldn't be able to fix it and that you wouldn't forgive me. I was terrified. So, please, tell me." 

Nico looked deep into Will's eyes and then looked down at his feet. "I thought... I didn't think..." Nico shuffled his feet, "'I know,'" he said this in imitation of Will's voice and with the roll of his eyes, "was the wrong thing to say." 

"I get that," Will half snarks. 

"Yeah, so, when I said it, I meant it. A lot. And I didn't mean to say it then. I didn't mean to put myself out there like that, so I immediately... I don't know... I didn't want to hear how you felt. I didn't even want you to know how I felt, let alone hear what you felt." He shuffled his feet again as he looked at them. He felt Will's hands tighten on his shoulders, but he refused to look up at him.

"I... I didn't realize that was weighing on you," Will said this quietly, but Nico noticed no hurt or anger in his voice, just a small tinge of sadness. "I love you, Nico." Will shook him to look up.  
Nico did, and he could not look away from the intensity in Will's eyes once he was caught in them. 

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. And, I know that doesn't mean much since we're sixteen and we have absolutely zero experience with anyone else and we have barely met any other gay boys to compare each other to, but when I think about you and I see you and I feel you... I feel it. Whatever the heck IT is, I feel it. And sometimes you piss me off soooooo bad. And, all I want to do is swat your face and wag my finger at you and tell you to 'quit it'," neither of them could hold in their happy laughter, "I still don't question how I feel for you for a single second, because you're you and that's all I need. And when you refuse to laugh even when I'm _hilarious_, I hate it. And, at the same time I love it, because I know you want to laugh and it cracks me up how hard you work at not giving me that satisfaction. It's like your own punishment. And, then when you finally crack? Oh, man, it's the best." He smiled at the blushing and smiling Nico, "You're the best. As angsty and neurotic and sardonic and off the handle you are..." Will gave Nico a watery smile and sighed in contentedness. 

"Will..." Nico gently pressed his lips to Will's. 

With his eyes closed and his lips lightly grazing Nico's, Will whispered, "I'm sorry I'm such a loser," Will pulled back just enough to properly look into Nico's eyes, "and didn't say that before I started grinding on you and sucking your face on a nightly basis. I really didn't think I needed to. I guess I thought that was a girly thing. We're both boys, so I thought the making out and groping was enough to say I wanted to be your boyfriend or whatever." He blushed at the word 'boyfriend.' He brought his hand up to feel the warmth on his cheek. "Clearly, I was wrong. I can't even say boyfriend without blushing. We clearly needed to talk about what this is we're doing." 

"We still haven't," Nico corrected. 

"Yeah." Will stepped away from Nico and squared his shoulders. "Good evening, Mr. di Angelo. Would you care to be my boyfriend? Exclusive of course. As well as with benefits. Many in fact. Hopefully plenty. You'll also have to deal with my stinky feet in the winter, because, ugh, my feet sweat and non-flip-flops trap it all in. And-" 

"Yes. I will, just stop." Nico beamed at Will. 

"Awesome. Cool. Great. So, can we hold hands in public? What's our limit on PDA? I feel like... it should... be low..." Will trailed off on the last word when he saw Nico's face fall. "What's wrong? Should we establish that my foot is just constantly in my mouth?" Will groaned. 

Nico tapped his leg a little nervously. He would not meet Will's eyes. "I just... I... I don't know if... I want people to know just yet... I-" 

"No, Nico, I totally understand. No one has to know. What we do behind closed doors is our business. I haven't technically come out to camp yet, only my siblings, so I get it. It's a weird line between not wanting it to be a secret but also not wanting to feel compelled to tell people. Because, who cares if I prefer pecks to boobs and narrow hips to wide ones? I don't really know if I prefer giving or taking yet, and, when I do, they still don't get to know because that's our business, right?" 

Nico was in awe of Will in that moment. Beside everything else about Will that he loved, his sense of humor, his infinite compassion, his no nonsense attitude, and that way he smiled at Nico that made him melt where he stood, among other things, Nico fell in more love with Will as he realized how perfectly they were compatible in this way. Will had described to a T how Nico felt about coming out to the world. He didn't want to consider his sexuality a secret anymore, but he also did not think he needed to tell anyone at the moment because it should not matter about him. It did not change who he was. The people he cared most about in the world knew, and for now that was all he wanted.

The boy, who stood in front of him and who held his heart the moment he saw him at the top of Half-Blood Hill with camo paint across his cheeks, just completely got him in that way that made him feel more human. He felt as if he could tell Will anything, and Will wouldn't ever make him feel bad or criticize him for those thoughts. He would only validate him and make Nico feel as if his thoughts mattered and were real and maybe shared.

Nico felt raw attraction flood him, and he lunged at Will, grabbing him by the collar and smashing their lips together. 

Caught off guard, Will took a moment to catch up. When he did, he shoved Nico back up again against the wall. His hand slid back into its favorite place in Nico's hair and tugged, eliciting a restrained moan from Nico.

Will wanted to tell Nico he wanted to hear his moans and that he did not want him to muffle them or feel embarrassed by them and tell him that his moans turned him on like he wouldn't believe, but he couldn't muster the nerve. This was all too new. They hadn't gotten to the point of feeling comfortable saying dirty or sexual things to each other while in the moment. They were getting there, though.

He settled to try to make Nico do it again, instead. He pressed their hips together hard. Nico slid a hand up the back of Will's shirt and ghosted his icy fingers up Will's back. It was Will's turn to let out a low groan. He instinctively pushed his hips harder into Nico from the action. 

Hearing and feeling Will's moan in addition to the extra tug on his hair and the increased pressure on his already fully excited and sensitive arousal, Nico let out another longer moan, though it was still stifled. 

No matter how much Will wanted to feel his own bare chest against Nico's, he wouldn't initiate that first. At the very beginning of their friendship, Nico was abhorrent to be touched, especially unnecessarily. It was in Will's nature and training to respect that at all reasonable costs, so automatically he would never touch Nico in a way Nico had never touched him. That was the line he had set for them. Nico had to make the first move. Always. So Will had to drop anvils of hints to get Nico to kiss him and had to restrain himself from burying his hands in Nico's hair, no matter how much his fingers itched to feel it (once Nico started actually washing it regularly, it became the most magnificent mane Will had ever scene, though he refused to let Nico know since he thought it was the lamest turn on in the world), until Nico threaded his hands in Will's hair first.

So, when Nico tugged at the hem of Will's shirt, Will sent up a silent prayer to his father in thanks before he could stop himself. He immediately regretted it, because now Apollo knows he's getting frisky with his boyfriend. He assumed his father would be proud. 

They pulled apart to rip the shirt off Will's body.

Over the summer, Will hit the good part of puberty. Not the acne and voice changes part, that happened when he was thirteen and it was rough. No, it was the part where his shoulders widened and his bones elongated and his cheekbones became more pronounced. He was now a whole head taller than Nico and his shoulders were a Nico and a half. He didn't have washboard abs, but he didn't want those, anyway. He was happy with the sprinkling of hair growing across his chest and the distinct happy trail leading below the belt. His pecks had also started coming in nicely.

Those along with his growing shoulders were why he had to get a new camp t-shirt three times the previous summer. It was also why with some certainty Will could say that Nico finally made his move. Will would get a size up of t-shirt once his current one got a little tight across the chest. It wasn't until the third time in which Will noticed that around those times, when Will's newly bulging muscles where pronounced through his t-shirt, that Nico would be constantly blushing and forget what he was saying while he was saying it. On that third time, Will waited until he was literally unable to get the shirt over his head or get his arms through the holes before he finally got a new one. He liked making Nico flustered and he genuinely liked seeing the effect he had on Nico. It was one of the reasons he didn't question Nico's feelings for him. He knew exactly how badly Nico wanted him.

He paused, wondering if his attempts to respect Nico's physical boundaries had been misconstrued to seem as if he wasn't as interested in Nico as he really was, at least physically. The thought saddened Will. He could understand more why Nico would think the worst when Will said, _I know_ in response to _I love you_. He felt really stupid now. He decided that the next opportunity to make a move, he'd take it, but he'd still make sure to be cognizant of how Nico reacts, so he doesn't push Nico beyond where he wanted to go. 

Will snook one more, heavy kiss before leaning back to rip Nico's shirt off him, too. 

While Will's good end of puberty was hitting him rather nicely, Nico was just a bit behind. His jaw was becoming slightly more pronounced and defined, but you could tell there was much more to come. His arms had always been muscular, but his chest was finally starting to catch up to them. It was obvious the brunt of Nico's secondary sex traits hadn't hit him full force yet, but Will still thought he was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Nico still didn't spend too much time in the sun, but the few times Will had dragged him out to the beach at camp had been enough for his sensitive Italian blood. While still rather pale, Nico's olive undertones returned, giving his skin an irresistible tint to which Will always fell victim.

Nico's skin was always cool to the touch, no matter how hot it was around him, and Will reveled in the chill it gave him to graze his fingers down Nico's chest.

He hooked his fingers in Nico's pants and pulled them backwards to Will's dormitory bed. The room was cramped, and the bed was shoved against a wall. It was short and narrow, but they didn't intend to take up much room. Will fell backwards as Nico fell on top of him, both laughing, so in love. 

They resumed their heavy petting and making out. Will never really thought he'd ever enjoy having someone else's tongue in his mouth, no matter how much the movies told him it'd be great.

Nico showed him otherwise.

He told Will that he was his first kiss, but the way that boy moved his tongue would say otherwise. Within a few minutes Will's stomach is in knots and his labored breathing got the better of him. They usually stop when their make out sessions get around this stage. Though they were both male and knew what lay beneath the layers of clothing between them, they still hadn't broken that seal on their exploration of their bodies. 

Will broke from Nico's lips to catch his breath as well as to adjust him for optimal grinding, which wasn't that optimal when you are both in jeans. Though, when you're as attracted to your partner as they were, layers shmayers. As Will reached into his pants to move himself to a better position, Nico watched with apt attention. When Will took his hand out literally empty handed, Nico pouted. 

"What?" Will laughed. 

"What did you do with you hand?" Nico asked. If he wasn't already flushed from arousal, Will would swear he was blushing. 

"I was adjusting myself. For optimal friction while grinding." He grinned at Nico. 

"Oh." Nico looked at his own tented jeans. He wiggled his hips to try to feel for a position that would be "optimal" for grinding. "Exactly which position would that be?" He asked as he's about to reach his own hand into his pants. 

"I'll do it," Will said before shoving his hand down Nico's pants to grab Nico's arousal and adjust it for him. 

When Will's hand wrapped around him, Nico let out his loudest moan to date and almost dropped himself on top of Will, his arms going weak as pleasure surged through him. Nico couldn't imagine what it would feel like if Will moved his hand. He downright _refused_ to imagine what that would feel like if Will's hand were properly lubricated. He shuttered again at the thought, failing to keep it out. 

"Oh," Will said, realizing grabbing Nico's dick, while it may have been his first opportunity to make the first move, may not have been the best decision. 

After Nico recovered from trying not to cum in his pants, he realized that Will wasn't moving his hand at all. It was just firmly wrapped around him. It was not enough. As perfect as it felt encircling him, he needed more movement.

"Please, move you hand," Nico ground out between clenched teeth. He really didn't want to make a mess of his pants in front of Will. That would be too embarrassing for Nico to handle. 

"Oh. Man, I'm sorry." Will released his hand and moved to remove his hand from Nico's pants. 

Nico's hand flew to Will's wrist. Feeling as if his face was turning purple from arousal, exertion, and embarrassment, Nico half mumbled and half grumbled, "I get if you don't want to, but I meant move your hand... ON ME. Not away. I almost came in my pants just now... and, uh, it was really good, ok?" He looked into Will's eyes and saw his excitement and the smile he was trying to hide. 

This melted away most of his embarrassment and anxieties and distracted him enough that he was caught off guard by Will's hand returning to him and the shock of pleasure that shot through him. He groaned, managing to stifle it as best as he could. Will moved his hand toward the tip by an inch, which was as far as the confined space of Nico's tight jeans would allow, and then returned back to the base. It was everything Nico could have ever imagined and more. He couldn't count the number of times he'd gotten himself off to the thought of Will doing this exact thing to him. The reality of it far out did anything Nico could have dreamt up. Emotionally charged after their declaration of love and mutual want for public discretion only intensified the experience for Nico. 

Shaking, he reached a hand to the button and zipper of his pants, undoing both. 

With the increased pumping room, Will slid his hand up and down Nico, not really ready to take him completely out of his pants just yet. 

Will wanted to add some lubrication, to add to the experience for Nico, but the lotion he usually used on himself was buried far under his bed for hiding purposes, and Will really didn't want to spit into his hand and rub that into Nico's dick. With Nico writhing above him in tortured pleasure, Will guessed he didn't really need any this time. 

Will pushed those more clinical thoughts out of his head. He wanted to enjoy this new experience with Nico.

He looked at the way Nico's eyes scrunched up tight, his taught stomach muscles, his arms shaking with the effort to stay up. Will could feel Nico twitch in his hand.

He saw and then felt a drop of sweat form on Nico's forehead, stream down to the tip of his nose, and then fall onto the middle of his stomach, somehow cool against his skin. When he adjusted his arm to get a better angle for his hand, the drop slid down his side in a way that sent shivers down his spine. The 'better angle' was definitely better, because Nico groaned again, still restrained, and ducked his head lower, breathing heavier.

Will's heart was beating in his chest so fast it hurt. 

"Will, I can't... I'm gonna... dammit!" Nico's whole body shuttered as he arched his back and let out a silent scream. 

As he watched Nico above him and felt him pulsing in his hand, Will let out his own unrestrained groan as he came as well. It felt like a punch in the stomach and he jolted up from the pleasurable impact. 

Though he'd never admit it out loud, Will would be lying if he said the sight of Nico arched above him in ecstasy which Will had brought to him as Nico's hot cum shot onto his hand wasn't what made him cum right after him. If asked why exactly he came, he would say it was the friction Nico created as he rocked in time to Will's strokes, since he had already adjusted himself for optimal grinding. Nico never asked why, thankfully. 

Nico collapsed on top of Will and slowly, like a wet noodle, slid and rolled off into the limited space left on the bed. He draped his forearm over his eyes. Between gulps of air, he rasped, "Will, I... uh... that was amazing... I swear... you must be a god… or something... that was unreal." Nico regretted it the moment he said it. He was not a fan of stroking Will's ego. 

Out of breath, Will laughed the best he could. "With a reception like that, you'll definitely be getting an encore," Will grinned at the ceiling, too tired to look over at Nico.

Nico reconsidered his rule on not inflating Will's ego. Maybe, the bedroom would be the exception to that rule. If it got him more action from Will. 

Nico turned over to face Will completely. He wanted to return the favor, but didn't have the nerve to say as such. He ghosted his hand over Will's stomach, hoping Will understood the implication. 

When Will realized what Nico was going for, he slapped Nico's hand down on top of his happy trail, trapping his hand in his panic. He didn't want Nico to feel his pants filled with cum. That was too much for the sixteen year old. He didn't mind his boyfriend's cum on his hand, but having his boyfriend reach into his pants for a handful of hot jizz was not happening. 

"I, uh, already... uh, you know... did," Will alluded as best he could. He was embarrassed at having finished so easily. He didn't want to come off as _that_ horny of a teenager. 

"You what?" Nico didn't understand. This was new to both of them, so non-specific descriptions were not going to work for them. 

Will blushed, but it went unnoticed under his flush. "I came when you did," he rushed out. 

"Oh." Nico relaxed his arm, and Will released Nico's hand. Nico moved the hand to drape that arm across Will's chest, resting his head on Will's wide shoulder and cuddling closer to his side (though Nico refused to think of it as 'cuddling', he prefered 'laying very close to each other'). "I would have, though, you know. I'm very big on reciprocation. In general. Fair is fair, right?" Nico mumbled into Will's neck. 

Will smiled, happy Nico was more put out that he didn't get his turn to touch Will than he cared that Will came in his pants without even being touched. "Well. Give me like twenty minutes, and I'm all yours." 

"We'll see if you can keep yourself from pissing me off for twenty minutes. That's the real test of things," Nico retorted. 

Will was too satiated to take any offense from the dig. He shuffled his arm from between himself and Nico and wrapped it around Nico's shoulders, bringing him closer. 

Just as Will opened his mouth to tell Nico the three new words that he had just learned the importance of saying to the ones you love, a harsh knock on his dormitory door jolted him out of his bliss. He sat straight up and knocked Nico against the wall adjacent to the bed with the force of his movement. 

The nasally voice of Will's hall director was just the blast of cool air they needed to lift the fog from their brains. "Mr. Solace. You are well aware of our rules about guests. Especially the rules about activities of guests while staying. Please, open this door at once." 

"Get outta here!" Will yell-whispered to Nico, lightly shoving him into the wall. 

Nico swatted Will's hands away, and then they started to slap-fight as quietly as they could.  
"Mr. Solace. Now!"

They both stopped, mid-slaps. Will jumped off his bed and pulled a shirt on. It was a really dirty one of his from yesterday, but it was right side out and not backwards, so he didn't care. 

Nico reached for his shirt, but Will swatted him away. "Just go!" He yell-whispered again. 

Nico looked up at him and smiled that big smile that made the whole world seem brighter and a happier place. Nico kneeled on the bed, grabbed the back of Will's head, and crashed their lips together. Nico had just slipped his tongue into Will's mouth, when- 

"Mr. Solace, if you don't open this door right now, you're weeks detention will be doubled!" 

Nico made a face that showed his clear pleasure at Will's misfortune, and then whispered, "I love you," to which Will responded, "I love you, too," before turning around to face the door. 

Will kicked Nico's shirt and the deck of cards he had brought over under his bed before rushing to the door. 

Before he swung it open, he did his best to put on his best I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about face with a tinge of just-woke-up. 

Slowly opening the door with mostly feigned caution, "Sir, what's happening? There's no one in here." He swept the door completely open, and no one was.

**Hello Lovely Readers of Solangelo Fluffy-Angst-Smut,**

**I usually write my fanfics in my head and enjoy them in there. Occasionally, when I really like them, I'll type them up. This little beauty is part of a much larger head canon of mine. I decided to post it because of its significant length (compared to my other little head canons for Solangelo). I hope you enjoyed reading this. If so, please, drop a comment if you'd like. It'd be much appreciated. And, if you like my head canon for Solangelo, let me know, and I may post some more little head canons I have for them (though, I may post them anyway, because I love them so much).**

**Miranda**


	2. Author's Note

**Thank you so much to all the wonderful, awesome, super people who read my first posted fanfic and told/showed me how much you all liked it!**

**So, all my head canons are meant to be canon (at least my interpretation of what would be their canon relationship) and are all in the same 'universe'. **

**When I initially posted this story, I meant it to be a one-shot story with other postings being connected but as their own stories instead of as chapters. I accidentally set it as incomplete instead of complete. I'm writing this to let those who set this story to ALERT. Thank you so much! You gave me awesome warm fuzzies. And, I'm sorry, but I'm putting this as COMPLETE, and any new stories (probably short little head canons I feel are worthy to be shared with you wonderful people).**

**When I first posted this story, I was so in love with it that I blew past many of the glaring grammatical and syntactical errors. I have since then gone back an updated it with fewer errors.**

**Miranda**


End file.
